Captured
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: What would happen if I was a half vampire and captured by the vampeneze find out!
1. Chapter 1

I was shoved roughly into the camp my eyes were covered with a sack and

my hands were tied with rope behind my back. Once the vampaneze stop

shoving me around he pushing me to the ground where I fell to my knees. I

heard them talking but I could not recognize any of there voices. Then I

heard foot steps come toward me then the sack was lifted off my head and I

was staring at a boy roughly my age. He looked at me a minute then asked a

vampaneze where he found me. Then the question I was dreading came to

my ears "what should we do with her" some one asked. "Tie her to the post"

the young boy said I was lifted up in one fast movement and the ropes were

removed and shackles were place on my wrist tying them behind my back

again. I look around a poorly built camp and around at the vampaneze there

were no friendly faces here. I finally just looked down at the dirt covered

ground for if I thought of what was going to happen to me next I might start

crying and I did not want them to know I was afraid. Finally there was a

whooshing sound and the young boy was looking down at me with his cold

red eyes peering through me. Finally he took his hand up and sliced my

lower neck where my shoulder connects, I wanted to cry out but I didn't. He

leaned down and began to drink the blood that poured out and first I tried to

head but him but I could not so I did the most stupid thing even I use my

hands and lift me up and raised my legs up from beneath me and kick him in

the head he hiss and fell back words to the ground and with amazing speed

he came at me and threw back my head spat spit in my cut. I heard

vampaneze cheering "finish her off". But he stood up and said "leave her

they will come and try to save her and no one better touch her unless I say"

he yelled in a tone that meant you better do it. I laid there panting trying to

catch my breath why we did he not finish me off, all the stories I was told

about the vampaneze they drained their victims. So why did he let me live,

was it was because he want the vampires to come and save me or was there

so thing else to it I wondered. I was there tired to that post for four days with

no food or water or blood and I was starting to get really weak, I could not

hold my head or even open my eyes for my vision was failing and it made

me sicker. It was the forth day when I was sitting with my head resting down

on my chest when I heard a whooshing sound and some one undoing the

shackles and lifting me up I was to weak to care and the movement made me

pass out. I woke later chain to yet another post in what looked like a cave or

a tunnel; next to me on the ground was a plate of food and water and a mug

of blood, I ate the food fast and drank the blood and water down in record

time. "I see you're finally a wake" a voice came out of no where. I turned

toward the voice to see the boy resting on a coffin in the corner. I jumped at

the sound of his voice. "Don't worry I will not hurt you" he said calmly. I

replayed coldly "You all ready did, so your word means nothing to me" I

said boldly staring at him. He laughed and jumped off the coffins lid. "Your

right, and I like you courage, no one has ever stood up to me like that, that is

why you are still alive" he said walking up to me. "You do not scare me" I

said "oh really he said as he came at me and pressed his lips to mine, at first

I tried to shove him away but he was stronger then I was so I gave in and let

him kiss me and first it was a hard kiss then he used his tongue and licked

my lips and I open my mouth and he bit my lower lip I could feel the blood

ran in my mouth and down my chin he quickly licked it way with his tongue.

He finally quit and flited out. I sat there breathlessly wonder what had just

happen my head was in a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve never meant to do that he stood out side the cave catching his breath,

what was it about this girl that made him go crazy. Was it her blood he

wondered how it reminded him of the sweat tea he would drink from the girl

down the street on the hot summer days. Or was there more to her he

wondered what ever it was he had to end it before some one saw or put the

pieces together, not that any of the vampaneze were that smart. Most of the

time they waited for orders from him but he could not kill her for some

reason. He slowly walked back in she was sitting on the ground staring at

him as he did. Finally he asked "Can you fight?" She looked at him a minute

and shrugged. "Get up" he ordered she did as he asked "wait here a minute"

he said as he flitted out once out side he called over a vampaneze and told

him to guard the entrance and let no one in or out unless it was him the

vampaneze nod and stood in front of the entrance. Steve flitted back and un

chained her and stood there waiting for her to ran but she just stood there.

"What you're not going to run" he asked bewailed. "Why should I, you

would just catch me or an other vampaneze would" she said calmly. She had

brains he liked it he shock the thought from his head quickly. "Okay come at

me" he said ready himself for her attack. In stead of running at him she

flitted around him and used her leg to knock him off his feet. He fell to the

ground with a crash. She quickly ran over to him after he did not get up right

away. That was what he was waiting for once she got closer he grabbed her

foot, in witch caught her off balance and she fell on top of him. Once he let

go of her she climbed to her feet looking irritated, he could not help laughing

at her face. Your face wrinkles when your mad he laughed even harder now.

Stop laughing at me she screamed at him, then she tried to kick at him he

only dodge her feet and continued laughing finally he jumped up and pinned

her to the closes wall and kissed her, this time she did not fight him, but

kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people this chapter is so short I promise I will write more later after the weekend!

I do not own the Darren Shan Books or the movie but I wished I did

I kissed back passionately back, but soon Steve stopped me "what" I asked offended.

"It's nothing I just can't if my mentor found out, lets just say I would not only fearing for

my life but for yours, well he would just eat you" he laughed. "Because I am the

Vampaneze Lord he laughed. "Wow a lord" I laughed who can't even beat a girl" I

teased. "Oh really" really he said as he jumped at me and we both fell down to the ground

wrestling "Hey that's my hair" I cried "Well let go of my ear" Steve said. Then came a

loud voice from out side "Leopard" it yelled. "Quick get in my coffin" Steve whispered.

"No way" I yelled. "Fine lay over there and play weak" he said I lay down and Steve

quickly chained me up and whispered "stay here" he said as he flitted out. Mr. Tiny stood

outside waiting. "So Leopard, I hear we have a prisoner with us" he said Steve looked at

him and nodded. "So where is it" he asked "You mean her" Steve said Mr. Tiny raised

his eyes but said nothing. "I will go get her" he said as he flitted away. "This is bad" he

said as he walked in. "Okay you are going to have to act scare of me" he said "Or you

might end up dead" he said she looked at him with big eyes and a tear ran down her face

"Hey I am going to get you out of this okay" he said hugging her and wiping the tear

away. "Are you ready" he said she nodded and he unchained her and picked her up. "Put

me down" she screamed as he flitted her out. Once he was out side he threw her down to

the ground. "What do you want" she said coldly. "Well Sarah is it "Mr. Tiny asked

"What if it is" she said "Well since your all ready a half vampire, I guess we will just

have to turn you into a vampaneze" Mr. Tiny said "No" Steve yelled Mr. Tiny looked at

him like he had gone mad. "I mean since she is all ready a half vampire then we should

just leave her a vampire" "And I should train her, that way she can still get in there camp,

because if she is a vampaneze then they would just kill her." Steve said. The reason Steve

did not want her to become a vampaneze was because he liked her and vampaneze kill

there victims and that would destroy her so he want her to be the way she was. Mr. Tiny

thought about that for a minute then looked at her then said "If you want to live as a

vampire then you will have to listen to us do you under stand?" he asked I looked over to

steve who ran his hands in his hair and shook his head yes secretly. "Okay I'll do it" I

said "Well welcome home" Mr. Tiny said then he looked to Steve and said "She is in

your charge now" he said walking way later that night after we ate I follow Steve back to

the cave and soon as we got of eye sight he picked me up and spins us around saying

"We did it "over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

JennaBee2009: "Sorry peoples this is short but It is 7:00am and I am tired so I will let Steve finish this up!"

Steve: "JennaBee2009 does not own me or any thing of the Darren Shan book series."

Steve made us a fire and we sat down and talked all night. It was early morning when I fell a sleep.

The next thing I knew I was curled up next to Steve wait where was I, I looked around it was dark and the ceiling

was made of wood and the floor was padded and felt solf. Was I in an coffin I wondered, I have never been in one

before I had all ways like to sleep outside or in a bed the thought of me being in one freaked me out but this felt nice

or maybe the fact that steve was laying next to me made me feel safe, the thought made me blush why was I in an coffin

with him? I wondered for a bit before I fell back a sleep. The day went by fast I woke up around sevenish and me

and Steve went hunting we found a homeless person sleeping in an sewer tunnel and knocked him out with are

sleeping gas. I sliced a cut deep in his wrist and began to drink after I was done steve stated to drink but he did not

stop I pulled him off after a few minuets and he soved me in a wall and looked at me then he yelled "Why did you

stop me" I looked up and yelled back "because you were going to kill him." "Yeah and, I am a vampaneze you know

or have you forgotten?" he said I looked away as a tear ran down my face "So it is true" I said sadly "You do kill people"

I cryed and he looked away from me and I shoved him away and flitted away I had no clue as to where I was going but I had

to get away from that monster.


End file.
